


Bubblegum

by Evergreen_Arras (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Artist Hinata, Asahi’s a pilot, Bokuto is a plumber, Daichi’s a janitor but wants to be a fashion designer, F/F, Hinata’s a barista, Kageyama’s a ballet prodigy, Kenna’s a photographer and a waiter, Kuroo is a chimney sweeper, M/M, Minor Character Death, More strange jobs I decided to give, Multiple chapters, Murder, Murderer Hinata, Suga’s a teacher and a motivational speaker, Tanaka’s a cashier, Yachi and Kiyoko are surgeons, Yamaguchi’s a voice actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evergreen_Arras
Summary: Hinata Shouyou wishes he could be normal. He wishes he could always be the cute barista with hair almost as bright as his personality who’s always painting at home. He wishes he didn’t have an intense craving at night to murder. He wishes he didn’t enjoy murdering.DISCONTINUED





	1. Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bellyache

The smell would have caused anyone who wasn’t used to it to throw up.

 

He was used to it.

 

He wasn’t normal.

 

The blood on his hands were as bright as his orange hair. He grumbled under his breath. Of course, he has to have incredibly noticeable orange hair. He never bothered to dye his hair though. He felt like it was the only normal part of him. That was a part of him he just didn’t want to get rid of. He heard a voice behind him.

 

“Why?” The mans voice sounded like he was in a large amount of pain.

 

He clicked his tongue, and looked behind him. He was still alive. Just his luck. He gripped the steering wheel with what seemed like an almost impossible amount of force.

 

“Why what?” He feigned innocence pretending he hadn’t done anything.

 

Nope, he was just an innocent barista.

 

He read the time on his watch.

 

12 A. M

 

He reached into his bag with one hand making sure to keep the other hand on the steering wheel, and grabbed a pack of gum. He quickly unwrapped one, and stuffed it in his mouth blowing a bubble.

 

Now the smell of bubblegum lingered in the air, along with the almost too strong smell of blood.

 

It was disgusting. It made him feel nauseous. He looked behind him to see that the man had finally given up, and died.

 

“About time.” He said out loud to no one in particular.

 

He quickly drove to an alley not really worrying if anybody spotted him. There were no cars in sight. He got out, slamming the car door, and dragging the dead body out.

 

The man really shouldn’t have touched him.

 

He made sure he knew that by cutting off each one of his fingers, after that he stabbed him multiple times. He also may or may not have ripped out his two front teeth. Nobody really needs to know about that part. He spit his gum out aiming for the mans face.

 

He never bothered to learn the mans name. Disgusting humans like him didn’t deserve to be called by their names.

 

He giggled at the thought. He was also a disgusting human. Yet everybody still called him by his name. He searched the mans pocket, and found a wallet.

 

It was his lucky day! Sixty dollars! He usually never finds that much. Now he just had to get rid of this man.

 

He burned the body.

 

He smiled feeling satisfied.

 

He quickly ran to his car, grabbed a new pair of clothes, and changed in the backseat. He then started wiping off any blood he might have on him. He unwrapped another piece of bubblegum, and stuffed it in his mouth. He stuffed his old clothes in a bag, and burned it.

 

It’s too bad really. That man had a family, and everything.

 

He didn’t care.

 

He entered the car, and quickly drove away from the alley, and to his apartment building. He parked his car, and got out trying to be as quiet as possible. He checked the time again.

 

12:38 

 

He entered the building, and ran up the stairs not really wanting to go in the elevator. He stopped at the second floor, and quickly found his room. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. He entered his room, and locked the door behind him. He thought about just going to sleep in the clothes he was already wearing, but decided against it, and went over to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

Not like it really mattered.

 

All of the showers in the world still wouldn’t be able to get rid of the blood on his hands.

 

•••

 

He woke up to somebody banging on his door, and yelling.

 

“HINATA! WAKE UP SHRIMP!!” 

 

He definitely recognized that voice. He opened his eyes, and turned on the lights. 

 

“TANAKA SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU’RE GOING TO WAKE UP EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING!” Shouyou yelled back.

 

Shouyou quickly put on a random pair of pants, and an over sized T-shirt before making his way over to the door. He looked down to see various paintbrushes scattered around.

 

“I definitely have to clean up around here.” He thought to himself before opening the door to reveal Tanaka standing outside with a too wide grin.

 

“What do you want baldy?” Shouyou asked. Tanaka gasped at that pretending to be offended.

 

“It’s your day off! I’m not letting you stay inside your nasty apartment room all day painting. We’re having some fun with Noya, and his boy toy!”

 

“Noya wouldn’t want you calling Asahi that.” Shouyou flicked Tanaka in the forehead having to stand on his tiptoes, before moving aside to let him enter.

 

“I don’t see Noya anywhere around here. Anyways it’s about time you find your boy toy. You’re such a loner.” Tanaka made his way over to the kitchen, and grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge. He contemplated getting a mug before deciding to just drink the milk straight from the carton. Shouyou quickly ran over to Tanaka, and slapped his arm before taking the milk away from him, pouring it into a toy story mug, and giving it to him.

 

“Nice mug you dork.” Tanaka snickered before taking a sip of the milk.

 

“You know Tanaka you also need somebody.” Shouyou told him while pouring some lucky charms into a bowl.

 

“Excuse me! I already have Kiyoko!” Tanaka gasped slamming the mug onto the counter, and turning away from him.

 

“Nope! Kiyoko and Yachi for life!” Shouyou sat down on the couch, and put on Voltron because he truly was a dork. Once Tanaka was finished with his little diva moment he sat next to Shouyou.

 

“You don’t have enough faith in me Hinata! I’ll make her fall for me just you wait!”

 

“Okay have fun doing that. Anyways what are we going to do today?” Shouyou almost dropped the cereal on his sketchbook, but managed to make it fall on him instead. Cursing he went over to the kitchen to clean himself up.

 

Tanaka rolled his eyes at Shouyou’s clumsiness before replying, 

 

“We’re going out to eat with Noya, Yachi, Kiyoko, and Suga. After that we’re going to the club! We’re all going to help you find somebody to you know.” Tanaka turned around, and began pretending to make out with somebody.

 

Shouyou rolled his eyes at his friends dedication to set him up with somebody, but he really couldn’t help but think.

 

He really does want somebody to be with.


	2. Bubblegum Mouth Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times like these made him feel normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please correct any mistakes I may have made in the comments.

“Hinata you’re thinking! What are you thinking about.” Tanaka asked poking my side. When Shouyou looked up he must have blushing intensely because Tanaka automatically burst out laughing.

 

“It’s not funny! Your pathetic attempts to get Kiyoko to fall for you are even worse!” Shouyou whined slapping Tanaka. Tanaka stopped at that staring at him intensely.

 

“She. Will. Fall. For. Me.” 

 

Shouyou just stared at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes.

 

“Alright, Alright. What time are we leaving at?”

 

“We’re meeting Yachi at the restaurant at three, then we’re bringing you to Noya’s house to get ourselves all glamoured up to go to the club. We’ll be leaving the house at nine. You know what! We might as well find Suga a boy toy along with find you one!” Tanaka chuckled at his idea.

 

“Suga might be straight Tanaka you never know.” Shouyou said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Please Suga’s about as straight as a circle. Anyways I’m going to be using your shower so have fun doing whatever!” Tanaka walked off in the direction to his bathroom. Shouyou rolled his eyes.

 

“Asshole.” He mumbled underneath his breath. He checked the time.

 

12:45 

 

Three hours. He has plenty of time to get ready. Shouyou quickly grabbed a pencil, and his sketchbook, and began sketching.

 

Shouyou had a website where he sold his art, and he was also a barista, but his dream was to be a full time artist. He had no idea what he was sketching. After sketching for about 10 minutes he realized he was drawing a tree.

 

A spooky tree.

 

Shouyou burst out laughing at that thought. Something about that just sounded so funny to him. He tried to sketch more, but the sound of the T. V was too distracting, so he turned it off at the same time Tanaka walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

 

“Where did you get those clothes you freak!” Shouyou asked freaking out. Tanaka must be magical!

 

“Did you not see the bag I brought?” Tanaka asked slightly confused pointing at a bag on the floor next to him. 

 

Oh. He was only slightly disappointed. He wished Tanaka really was magical.

 

“You’re a disappointment to me Tanaka.” Shouyou pouted before getting up to change his outfit into something better. He didn’t want to wear a smelly, over sized T-shirt, and hand me down pants with ketchup stains, and paint splatters. 

 

“Aren’t you going to take a shower.” That’s when Shouyou realized how gross his mouth felt. He hasn’t brushed his teeth yet.

 

“I’ll just brush my teeth here, and take a shower at Noya’s.” Shouyou decided once he was changed into something better. He walked over to his bathroom, before grabbing a toothbrush, and some toothpaste, and brushing his teeth, after that he rinsed his mouth with bubblegum mouth wash that Tanaka always makes fun of. He checked the time again.

 

1:15

 

“Are we leaving yet?” Shouyou asked Tanaka getting bored.

 

“Sure whatever.” Tanaka replied before grabbing his bag, and leaving the room with Shouyou not too far behind him. Tanaka held up his keys,

 

“I’m driving!” Tanaka yelled bumping into somebody with dyed blonde hair with black roots showing.

 

“KENMA!” Kenma tensed up when Tanaka went over to hug him.

 

“Hi.” Kenma said shyly looking over to Shouyou for help. 

 

“Just let him hug you.” Shouyou mouthed to Kenma. Tanaka let go of Kenma laughing.

 

“Come spend the day with us! You could take photos of us! OOOH You can also help us find Shouyou’s boy toy!” 

 

“Can you not Tanaka please.” Shouyou said embarrassed.

 

“I’d love to, but I have a new roommate, so I’m going to clean my room. You know.” Kenma looked at the floor seeming uncomfortable. Shouyou decided to take pity on him. Shouyou ran up to Tanaka, and pulled him into the elevator before Tanaka could begin shipping Kenma with his roommate.

 

“Tanaka leave poor Kenma alone he doesn’t deserve you annoying him.”

 

“But him, and his roommate will get married. Maybe Kenma will take some photos of him.” Tanaka winked after saying that.

 

“Please stop.”

 

They got out of the elevator, and went over to Tanaka’s car.

 

“We’re going to Yachi’s House. Apparently everyone’s there, but us.”

 

They drove for around 10 minutes before they made it to Yachi’s small, light blue house. They both got out, and ran up to the door. Shouyou was about to ring the doorbell before Tanaka interrupted him,

 

“Don’t worry Hinata, I’ve got this.”

 

He cracked his knuckles before banging on the door, and screaming,

 

“YACHI OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR.” 

 

The door opened to reveal Noya, standing at 5’3 and all of his glory, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Bro, all of your yelling is going to give me a migraine please shut the fuck up.” 

 

Tanaka jumped onto Noya hugging him, before entering the house, once Noya finally noticed Hinata standing there he waved at him. Shouyou waved back, and then entered the house

 

“Is Asahi here?” Shouyou asked.

 

“Right here.” Asahi said. Shouyou looked to his left to see Asahi sitting down with Suga, and Yachi watching some random movie on Netflix. Asahi was shaking like a leaf. Noya ran up to Asahi laughing out loud, and slapping him in the arm,

 

“Yup! Honestly surprised he’s a pilot. He’s such a coward!” Suga slapped Noya after that,

 

“Be nice to Asahi, Noya! You’re lucky he even puts up with you!”

 

“You’re just sad that you can’t say that about yourself.” Noya crossed his arms before they both began laughing out loud.

 

“You look excited Hinata! Are you excited to find—” Suga paused dramatically, “The one!” Shouyou blushed a bright red before mumbling,

 

“Fuck you Suga, you don’t even have the one yet.”

 

Yachi who was watching all of this with an amused look on her face finally burst out laughing,

 

“Oh my god! Cute, tiny, Shouyou curses like a sailor!” Everyone around them began laughing at that.

 

“Why don’t you say that about Noya!” Shouyou began hopping up, and down whining causing everyone to laugh even harder.

 

“Are you calling me small?” Noya looked at Hinata trying to act threatening. That’s when Shouyou noticed somebody was missing.

 

“Where’s Kiyoko?”

 

He heard Noya mumble something about him dodging the question.

 

“Kiyoko is getting ready. We’re leaving when she’s finished.”

 

They watched Shane Dawson videos while they waited for Kiyoko to get ready. Once she finally came down in a loose purple dress that brings out her beautiful blue eyes, causing Tanaka, and Yachi to blush madly. They all left the house, and drove over to the restaurant blasting out old Disney songs incredibly loud causing old people they passed to roll their eyes. Tanaka would stick his tongue out at them before holding up the middle finger.

 

Times like these made Shouyou forget about how much blood he had on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Hinata’s life to be real lit.


	3. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mask that looked like a turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> Whoops it’s so short sorry

Tanaka parked the car and turned off the radio.

“Honestly I’m surprised I haven’t gone deaf,” Suga said covering his ears.

“Going deaf due to listening to Disney songs is the best way to go deaf Suga,” Noya replied leaving the car laughing. They all entered the restaurant laughing. Noya was making Asahi give him a piggyback ride. People around them were giving them dirty looks. They got a table and ordered some food.

“Noya keep your hands away from my breadsticks,” Yachi warned Noya and eating the rest of her breadsticks.

“They’re so good Yachi! Why won’t you let me have at least a crumb?”

“Noya get your own fucking breadsticks," Hinata told him getting annoyed at their bickering.

“Woah! Little, innocent, Hinata’s getting feisty!” Yachi joked before meowing.

“Leave poor Hinata alone. He doesn’t deserve you annoying him.” Tanaka told Yachi before digging into his food.

“Oh. My. God! I have a great idea!” Noya yelled out loud banging his hands on the table.

“What is this great idea?” Hinata asked looking at Noya curiously.

“Tanaka, Hinata, I bet I can fit more breadsticks in my nose than you!”

Somewhere next to him he heard someone mutter, “please don’t.” 

“Uh, definitely not with that little button nose of yours.” Hinata snapped back accepting Noya’s challenge.

“Um, you both have button noses. This is going to be easy.” All three of them stared at each other intensely before stealing Suga, and Asahi’s breadsticks, and sticking them up their noses, causing everyone around them to scream in disgust.

And that’s how they got kicked out of the restaurant.

“This is not how I expected the day to begin,” Suga grumbled underneath his breath. Yachi was already scolding Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya.

“I thought you were both smarter than that! Why are you, such idiots!” Yachi slapped each of them on their heads.

“Yachi! I’m sorry!” All of them whined patting their heads and pouting.

"You should be! The food was so good!"

"OKAY, OKAY! That's enough! Do you guys just want to walk around a bit? Or what?" Suga asked.

"Nope! I've got a better Idea." Tanaka answered with a look on his face that worried everyone around him.

"Oh no." Asahi muttered underneath his breath.

"Let's go--"  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Thrift shopping really?" Asahi asked staring at the Thrift Shop in front of him.

"Got a problem with that!?" Tanaka pounded his chest with his fists wearing a scowl.

"Alright, alright! it's 4:30, so might as well go thrift shopping. We'll go to Noya's house at around 6 to get ready to leave to the club.” Everyone agreed with that and entered the shop. Once they entered it literally felt like a whole new world opened up for them.

 

“Why have I never gone thrift shopping before?” Hinata asked looking at cheap clothes. Cheap clothes! Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya ended up having a, “who can find the weirdest clothes” contest.

This resulted in them getting kicked out of another place. Again. Which resulted in Yachi slapping them. Again.

At least Hinata won when he found a mask that looked like a turtle head, a cape, and a skirt with anteaters all over it.  
—  
They made it to Noya’s house at 5:30. Noya’s one-story House was gray, it had steps leading up to the door, a large backyard that led to a forest, and Halloween decorations that he forgot to take down.

It was July.

The second Noya opened the door, Tanaka abruptly ran inside the house, and hopped onto the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Once Hinata entered the house he smelled something incredibly strong.

“What is that?” He asked himself under his breath. He took another sniff, and his question was answered. Candy. He was smelling a ton of candy.

“How much candy do you have Noya!?” Hinata heard Suga ask.

“I made 2 whole cake: out of candy I found in my closet!” Noya replied jumping off the couch where he was sitting with Tanaka, and to the front of Suga.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT MUCH CANDY?!”


	4. No Longer Continued

I’m no longer continuing this fic. I will keep it up for anyone who might want to read it.

I’ve gotten a new idea for this fic (Hinata is no longer going to be a murderer) that I definitely want to write. It’s based on a pretty creepy short story I stumbled across online. I’ll hopefully start planning it either this week or next week (I usually plan my stories using a mind map before starting) Then, I’ll probably write the first few chapters.

I’ll probably upload the first chapter of the new fic next month.

I might return to this one day but for now, it's no longer continued


End file.
